


He Isn’t Speaking My Language!

by eafay70



Series: Muito Morisco! (English/Portuguese) [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Real Madrid CF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:31:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8508019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: Álvaro knows better than to get jealous or possessive when Isco hangs out with other teammates instead of him. It’s the fact that Isco’s speaking in Portuguese with Cristiano that drives him nuts. After all, cognates can only get you so far.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kroos8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kroos8/gifts).



> Eu acho que és muito valente, escrevendo um conto de mensagens numa outra língua. Algum dia espero ter a coragem para tentar de escrever algo em português! Mas por agora, que gostares disto!

Álvaro knew that he was incredibly lucky to be Isco’s boyfriend. It hadn’t been easy to keep their then-blossoming relationship going strong during his seasons at Juventus, and he didn’t want to lose his beloved boquerón now that they were together at Real Madrid again. So he tried his hardest to control his jealousy when, for example, Isco chose FIFA at Sergio’s instead of date night with him – of course Isco was allowed to have other friends! (And Isco chose date night with him often enough, so there wasn’t anything to worry about.)

He also made sure to avoid possessiveness. For example, if Isco hugged Gareth first after scoring a goal, Álvaro didn’t hold it against his boyfriend – sometimes it had to do with who was the closest teammate at a given moment, or who had assisted the goal, or anything else, really. He knew that when all was said and done, Isco would always end the night celebrating the scored goal by scoring with him. (And he knew that Isco would whisper some variant of that stupid joke to him in the locker room, just to get him annoyed.)

So, while things were mostly going swimmingly in the world of Morisco, a new complication had emerged, or at least Álvaro considered it such: Portuguese, as spoken by and with Cristiano Ronaldo.

To be clear, Álvaro had absolutely no reason to hate him. The egotistical CR7 which the world saw was far from the kind, funny, and caring Cristiano whom Álvaro proudly called a friend. Nor did Álvaro have anything against the Portuguese language. As a native Spanish speaker, he was able to understand a few words, especially the ones his Lusophone teammates shouted when things went wrong. But he didn’t know nearly enough to hold a conversation.

Apparently Isco did. Because for the past few days, Isco and Cristiano had been having conversations in Portuguese – right in front of him. Judging by the glances between them, Álvaro suspected they were talking about him. This suspicion was bolstered by the refusal of the other Portuguese speakers to tell him what was being discussed.

Álvaro managed to pick up the words “claro,” “feliz,” and…not much else. While Portuguese and Spanish are quite similar as written words, they sound quite different as spoken sentences, especially since Isco was mimicking Cristiano’s accent, which was about as thick as a tree trunk.

After about a week and a half, Álvaro snapped. He and Isco had spent a wonderful evening together, with plenty of goals scored by each. (OK, so maybe Álvaro was fond enough of the stupid joke to use a variant of it outside of post-match scenarios, such as the previous day’s normal routine of training and watching TV. Not important.) Did that give Isco the right to talk about him in a language he didn’t understand right in front of him? No! Enough was enough!

“Enough is enough!” He angrily kicked the ball as hard as he could, getting everyone’s attention by hitting Gareth in the man-bun. Sergio grabbed the ball and looked ready to throw it back with a vengeance, but Álvaro would not be deterred. “I am sick and tired of my boyfriend talking behind my back, quite literally, in a language that might as well be Chinese because all I can understand is that it’s about me! What is going on?!”

Isco stepped away from Cristiano and towards Álvaro. “Look, you’ve been really good about not being jealous of me since you came back home. And I appreciate it. But…I like seeing you get possessive sometimes. And I…learned Portuguese from hanging out with Cristiano and Junior when you were away…which I did a lot. I thought that doing it in front of you would make you want to, I don’t know, grab a hold on me or something.”

Álvaro was confused. “That doesn’t make any sense. You want me to start insisting that you stay at home with me instead of playing FIFA at Sergio’s? You want me to start pushing away Gareth when he’s just assisted a goal you scored, so that I can hug you first?”

“No, no! I…I said it all wrong.” Isco paused in thought. “Screw it.” He dropped to one knee. “Álvaro Morata Martín, will you marry me?”

Everyone’s jaw dropped. Cristiano was first to close his for a moment before speaking. “Isco wanted advice on planning a wedding.”

“But – ow!” Sergio dropped the ball on his foot as he attempted to recover from the shock. “You’ve never – ow! – gotten married.”

“So? Junior and I planned our neighbors’ wedding back in Madeira. It’s apparently more fun when you’re not the happy couple.”

“Speaking of which…” Álvaro grinned. “Francisco Román Alarcón Suárez, yes, I will marry you.” He helped his boyfriend – no, fiancé – to his feet and started kissing him hard, knowing that he was, indeed, very lucky to have this man for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t use any actual Portuguese sentences in the fic because it’s Álvaro’s POV, and because I was taught Brazilian Portuguese, not European Portuguese. (Yes, there are several differences; no, I don’t trust myself to turn Brazilian Portuguese into European Portuguese.) In any case, I hope you enjoyed it, and I look forward to comments!


End file.
